


My Turn

by 010510



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, a shitty end?, bottom!seongwoo, i dont even know, nice, produce 101 s2, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010510/pseuds/010510
Summary: Daniel loved it, wanting this moment to last forever, but he couldn't, not when Seongwoo looked at him with those pleading eyes.Just a teasing Daniel and a whiny Ong doing the deed





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i tried to write smut so please go easy on me. feedback is really seriously totally greatly appreciated.

_Seongwoo looked so beautiful under Daniel, wrists tied together above his head, precum leaking from his cock on his tummy._

Seongwoo was an absolute whimpering mess and that all because of him. Daniel smirked as his hands trailed down Seongwoo's sides once more, letting them rest on his hips. Seongwoo was pretty sure they've lied in this position for at least two hours. _Two hours of endless teasing. Two hours of featherlight, almost painful, touches. Those that you barely could feel but were enough to make you crave for more._  

_'I've barely even touched you yet you're already such a mess?'_ Daniel whispered in Seongwoo's ear, causing him to shiver. 'Daniel please-' Seongwoo hissed as the younger one wrapped his hand around his cock, thumb collecting the precum from the tip. 'I'm sorry hyung, what did you say?' Daniel chuckled as he slowly stroked Seongwoo's cock.

Before Seongwoo could answer Daniel pressed his thumb against the slit, making Seongwoo whine and push up his hips against Daniel's hand. _'J-just stop teasing please.'_

_It almost sounded like begging and Daniel loved it, wanting this moment to last forever, but he couldn't, not when Seongwoo looked at him with those pleading eyes._

Daniel pushed Seongwoo's thighs further apart with one hand, settling in between them. He let go of the older ones cock, earning a loud whine from him. 'You should learn how to be patient baby.' 'For fucks sake Daniel you've been teasing me for the past hour, ofcourse I'm not patient anymo-' One finger slipped into Seongwoo's entrance, cutting him off. 'More, I need more' Daniel stopped moving his finger.

'Pretty demanding today aren't we?' 'I swear as soon as I get out of these I'll kill you Kang Daniel.' Seongwoo groaned, tugging on the silk that held his wrists together. 'We'll see about that' Daniel hummed as he added another finger, followed by a plead for more. After adding another finger Daniel slowly had enough of the teasing as well.

He pushed the head of his cock against Seongwoo's entrance. 'You ready?' 'Just fuck me already.' Daniel laughed before pushing his cock into Seongwoo's tight heat. _'Fuck'_ Daniel hissed, stopping as soon as he fully entered his boyfriend, waiting for his approval to move. Seongwoo gave him a quick nod and bit on his lip, trying to hold back a moan when Daniel pulled out again only to thrust back in, his walls clenching around Daniel's cock.

_'God you're so hot.'_ Daniel groaned as he snapped his hips against the older one. Seongwoo arched his back, panting loudly, his hair sticking to his forehead. Daniel moved a bit so that he was now fully hovering over Seongwoo, leaning down to tug on his bottom lip, earning a whimper from Seongwoo. 'Don't hold back, I want to hear your beautiful sounds.' Daniel threw Seongwoo's legs over his shoulder. The slight change of angle allowed Daniel to penetrate deeper into Seongwoo. 'D-daniel- Ah' Seongwoo cried out as his boyfriend hit his spot continuously.

'Does that feel good baby?' Daniel grinned as he continued to thrust into Seongwoo in an unforgiving pace. Seongwoo could only moan, desperately pulling on the silk that still held his hands together.

_'I-I'm close'_ He whimpered as Daniel bit down on his collarbone, abusing the pale soft skin until a mark appeared. Daniel continued thrusting into Seongwoo while pressing kisses against his neck, all the way down to his chest. 'Let it out baby' Those words triggered Seongwoo as he released his cum all over his stomach and chest. Seongwoo was so sensitive and exhausted, however Daniel didn't stop moving, making Seongwoo cry out as he continued hitting Seongwoo's prostate. 'S-stop Daniel-ah' Seongwoo tried to move away but Daniel quickly pinned him down again. _'Oh I don't think so baby boy. I didn't cum yet.'_


End file.
